


That which was never lost: a spn/doctor who crossover fic

by allofmystudensrunaway



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-05 04:10:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15855942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allofmystudensrunaway/pseuds/allofmystudensrunaway
Summary: so the bunker..just a TARDIS that ran away without a timelord





	1. Chapter 1

Ceridwen was scared, she had never been so scared, in truth she had never been scared before. Not in all the millennia she had existed had she looked forward in time and seen nothing, nothing but this impenetrable fog clouding all possibilities. She could feel time itself dying, every corner of creation burning. The moment was coming she could feel it. Her sisters were falling from the stars, songs fading, their screams echoing across time as well as space and her lady was dead, Romana was dead.   
That one still lived though, the thief, the bright spark that was the least of the children of Gallifrey danced on, creation and destruction whirled round that chaotic existence. Sometimes knitting the universe together, sometimes breaking it apart, never still; She couldn’t understand it. She had heard her sister call out to the storm-bringer many times and never understood until the instant when Romana died. Her lady had gasped her last, unable to regenerate on the apple grass of new earth and Ceridwen had shared every second. She was alone, bereft, the calls of her sisters fading to nothing.   
For a while she hung there in the gulf of Medusa watching silent as battle raged amongst the stars. Sometimes the embers of war dimmed to nothing, but they always woke to flame again. She tried to die many times, she considered flinging herself into a black hole, the thief chanced to dance past though shoving the bitter-pill down the old ones throat: for the sake of a mortal.  
She marvelled as the predator of the Daleks, gave up everything for those short lived bright sparks that populated the universe. Felt the rage when one of the Oncoming Storm’s mortals succumbed to time or fate, saw his grief, shed the same tears. Cried when he left Rose on that beach, felt his utter desolation. So what was she to do when a similar cry echoed amongst the universes?  
She went following the cries, the pain. Down, down through the multiverse following a scream.  
“CAS!”  
She was awhile, early. she settled down to wait some might steal their lords, she would make hers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the bunkers story continues

It was quiet on that wooded hillside, time passed undisturbed. The seasons turned onwards, a shining string containing nothing but the growth of trees and the singing of birds. Ceridwen hid herself, casting off her battle-scars and weaved herself new garments. To the Kaw, the people of the water, she was a dancing waterfall feeding a clear pool. Sweet water where they would sometimes rest on their winter wanderings, whether to battle or festival. She wove their stories into her matrix and in return they showed her the strangeness of this other universe.  
Magic was real here, it existed side by side with the mundane. For a while she disbelieved it, until the Trickster, who was not a trickster passed close by. He sat by her pool awhile and talked, his voice was like silver and she was tempted in her loneliness to open her doors, but he wasn’t the one she had heard call, he wasn’t her lord. She had to learn, that much was certain. This was place in the multiverse her creators had never been to. There were no Time-lords here and Gallifrey was a lifeless desert slightly too close to it’s sun for life. So she watched and she learned. She found heaven in all it’s multi dimensional glory and felt hell’s chill, she saw how magic ran through the very bones of this place, buried so deep it was one with physics.  
Then one day her people were gone, she watched in horror as their world was destroyed and history unfolded the same sad song she had seen on that other earth. The landscape changed, the buffalo died, the land was imprisoned by girdles of arrow straight roads. A town sprung up with an incongruously ancient name, then the men came.  
She eavesdropped as they surveyed the land and made their plans, a place to hide their stolen secrets, the safest place in that world. A name caught her attention, a name filled with promises of a future, a name she could use to navigate the tangled maybes and what ifs of this continuum, if she had possessed a mouth she would have smiled. Winchester, her children were coming, not long to wait now. She moved herself and hid amongst the construction work, the safest place in the world? Yes, it would be that, where could be safer than the inside of a TARDIS.


End file.
